The Last Place God Made
by CC.Lda
Summary: Da próxima vez ele dir-lhe-ia... mas e se não houvesse uma próxima vez?


N.A: Para levantar, ou será baixar, a moral de todos os H/G Shippers que andam por aí... Espero que gostem!! Bjs CACL  
  
Disc. HP não me pertence e a song The Last Place God Made é cantada pelo Peter Cetera  
  
Para:  
  
- A minha Beta, que andou perdida mas que já está encontrada e me betou a fic tão rápido:  
  
- A Pris, era para te fazer parar de chorar mas se não fizer podes descontar;  
  
"E olhando a sua obra, ao Sétimo dia Deus descansou..."  
  
Adaptação, muito livre, da Bíblia.  
  
The Last Place God Made  
  
Ser um herói tinha dessas coisas... Bons tempos... Maus tempos...  
  
Normalmente um herói costuma viver isolado, ou então rodeado de gente, cresce e começa uma demanda, a primeira coisa que sempre lhe acontece são o encontro de novas amizades... A criação de amigos... Por vezes das maneiras mais parvas, outras vezes em situações sérias...   
  
O herói vive feliz durante algum tempo, normalmente até descobrir que é o herói, que a sua missão é ser o herói... Aí todo o seu mundo se altera, ele cresce mais rápido porque não tem tempo para patetices, começa a dar mais valor ao que tem, pois sabe que o pode perder a qualquer momento, cria um "inimigo mortal" que no final, maior partes das vezes, acaba por se mostrar um forte aliado, cria contactos afinal tem de se manter informado...  
  
Por cada sítio que passa só há duas reacções possíveis, a admiração ou o desprezo, indiferença só fingida...   
  
No fundo, no fundo ele até leva uma vida feliz, até que a primeira bomba explode...  
  
Normalmente essa bomba é a morte... Embora um herói seja sério e determinado ele só ganha completa consciência de que não vive num jogo quando realmente perde alguém... Aí o herói prova o sabor amargo da derrota, da perda, da solidão... O herói nunca esquece a sua perda, na realidade fica a remoê-la, até morrer ficará a remoê-la... Dirá sempre que a culpa foi sua, mesmo que não tenha sido, dirá sempre que poderia ter corrido mais rápido, embora saiba que não, dirá sempre que amava muito essa pessoa quando na realidade ainda a continua a amar...  
  
A experiência repete-se algumas vezes, mas maior parte delas nunca chega ao extremo da morte, um amigo que fica atordoado, uma amiga que é raptada, um choque forte demais, uma noite no hospital...  
  
No fundo a vida dum herói baseia-se em apostas... ele vive e vai apostando... a sua vida, a dos seus camaradas... por isso muito poucas pessoas são heróis, nem todos tem força para o ser...  
  
Por vezes até mesmo os heróis não se acham dignos desse nome, acham que são apenas mais alguns na multidão, maior parte dos heróis vem ao mundo sem nada, por vezes mesmo sem família, mas luta por uma... todos lutam, pelo amor, pelo bem, pela verdade...  
  
Mesmo que não queira ser um herói ele não pode desistir de ser herói... ele é o herói e pronto...  
  
Mais uma coisa... Todos os heróis fazem perguntas... e nunca tem respostas suficientes...  
  
~ I've seen the best of times  
  
I've seen the worst of times  
  
Been around and I've taken my chances  
  
I could never be tied down  
  
Too many questions, not enough answers ~  
  
Quer quisesse quer não Harry Potter era um herói e embora o tentasse esconder, ou antes, se tentasse enganar ele sabia que sim... todos os heróis sabem que o são mas nunca o querem admitir, querem sempre pensar que os outros é que são, que eles não são nada sem outros e muitas vezes esquecessem que começaram a andar sozinhos... no entanto todos tem razão quando afirmam que algo os fez andar...  
  
E é nisso que Harry está agora a pensar...  
  
Hagrid tinha-o ido buscar e Harry seguira-o, nunca tivera tanto medo e coragem ao mesmo tempo... Mas teria sido isso...  
  
Suspirou... Andava demasiado pensativo ultimamente, era como se a todo o custo tentasse achar uma razão, um motivo para seguir... mas não parecia estar a encontrá-lo...  
  
Uma rabanada de vento agitou os seus cabelos rebeldes e ele apanhou-se a inspirar o ar puro trazido por ela... De súbito uma frase passou na sua mente...  
  
"Boa Sorte..."  
  
Abriu os olhos... Tinha sido demasiado real para ter sido imaginação e demasiado vago para ser real... Uma recordação... Algo que ficara gravado no seu inconsciente e que ele não esquecera...  
  
"Se seguires sempre em frente encontrarás o que procuras..."  
  
Disse uma voz parecida com a primeira... Que se estava a passar com ele? Estaria a dar em louco ou estariam as respostas que tanto procurava finalmente a saírem dos esconderijos do seu inconsciente...  
  
"És tu não és?!"  
  
Mas claro que era ele quem mais poderia ser? Quem mais deveria ser?  
  
Não bastava já ser por e simplesmente Harry Potter... Quer dizer, ser Harry Potter era tudo menos fácil...  
  
"Estás a exigir demais de ti próprio... Podes ser o Harry Potter, mas não és Deus... as pessoas esperam demais de ti e para piorar tu ainda lhes queres dar mais do que elas querem... Um dia as pessoas imortalizarão o teu nome não os teus sentimentos a não ser que tu os imortalizes primeiro..."  
  
Sorriu como é que uma rapariga que ainda por cima era mais nova do que ele conseguia dizer tanta verdade duma só vez... Um clarão passou-lhe á frente dos olhos e fê-lo descobrir que sabia quem o tinha enviado em frente, quem lhe tinha dado forças para seguir, a segurança para continuar...  
  
"Boa Sorte..."  
  
Naquele supremo momento de hesitação aquela palavra tinha sido como mil chamamentos, ela tinha-lhe dito que tudo correria bem, que ele estava agora no caminho certo, que ele iria encontrar o mundo a que pertencia...  
  
Voltou atrás no tempo em recordações e viu-se de novo com onze anos na Estação de King's Cross, Ginny Weasley estava meio escondida atrás da sua mãe. Olhou para a coluna entre as plataformas nove e dez e sentiu de novo toda a hesitação que sentira na altura...  
  
"Boa Sorte..."  
  
Olhou para Ginny que lhe sorria com os seus pequenos olhos castanhos a brilhar, se ele soubesse na altura que aquele não ia ser um encontro passageiro, que no ano seguinte ele a ia salvar, que ele ia criar um elo inquebrável com ela...  
  
Tinha achado o seu motivo... Finalmente podia partir e cumprir o seu destino...  
  
"Boa Sorte..."  
  
~ Then I laid eyes on you  
  
I knew right there and then  
  
This would be more than a passing encounter  
  
My fate is bound to yours  
  
I've found a cause right here ~  
  
Mais um passo, só mais um... Já chegara a Hogwarts, já passara a porta principal, estava a dois passos da escadaria... Queria dizer-lhe... Como fora capaz de partir sem lhe dizer!?   
  
Estava demasiado perdido em pensamentos, queria tantas respostas que se esquecera de que nem tudo na vida se baseada em regras matemáticas...  
  
Foi a custo que levantou o pé direito do chão, sentia os aranhões e feridas ainda por sarar a abrirem-se um a um por cada passo que ele dava. Tinha um braço partido, com a mão agarrada nele a fazer pressão tentava suportar e ao mesmo tempo amenizar a dor... Parecia que o braço lhe podia cair a qualquer instante, como se ele fosse um brinquedo desmontável...  
  
Chegou á escadaria... Ouviu passos apressados, olhou para cima e viu-a...  
  
Ela estava demasiado perfeita para ser descrita, demasiado celestial... A sua roupa parecia um pouco mais debutada que o costume nos cantos, os seus cabelos estavam presos no alto da nunca e várias madeixas caiam desordenadamente, tinha olheiras debaixo dos olhos, e estava branca... Muito branca... Sorriu para ele e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas disse:  
  
-Voltas-te...  
  
Sorriu, ou pelo menos achou que sim, tentou para que assim fosse...  
  
Abriu a boca para falar, para dizer que sim, que tinha voltado, para dizer que fora ela que o fizera voltar, para lhe dizer que a amava, mas a única coisa que chegou à sua boca foi o pó do chão quando caiu em cima da escada...  
  
- HARRY!  
  
Sentiu que ela o voltava, sentiu a sua cabeça a descansar no seu colo, as suas mãos a percorrem a sua face e as suas lágrimas a humedecerem-lhe os lábios como que num convite desesperado para que ele falasse.  
  
Foi a custo que ergue a mão e a colocou na face dela, ela colocou a sua mão por cima da dele, e puxou-a para os seus lábios para lhe beijar a mão...  
  
~ And if this is the last place God made  
  
And yours is the last face I see  
  
Just feeling close to you  
  
That's good enough for me... ~  
  
Agora que pensava... Ou seria porque não pensava... Tinha chegado a uma conclusão...   
  
Eles tinham estado sempre juntos... a alegria de um tinha sido a alegria do outro, a tristeza de um tinha-se transparecido no outro...  
  
Eles tinham-se apoiado, ajudado e amado... Como é que não o tinha visto antes...  
  
Da próxima vez dir-lhe-ia primeiro... Mas e se não houvesse uma próxima vez... Quantos heróis tinham morrido nos braços das suas amadas? Quantas amadas tinham morrido nos braços dos seus heróis? Quantos amantes tinham morrido e renascido um para o outro?   
  
Para ficar para sempre com Endimion, Selene tinha-o colocado num sono eterno... Para ficar com Cupido, Psique tinha descido ao Inferno e pedido à esposa de Hades a sua caixa de maquilhagem... Romeu e Julieta tinham morrido por ninguém os compreender, por ninguém saber o que era amar... Tantos heróis míticos ou lendários tinham perdido a vida... Por vezes não só a sua, mas também a de quem amavam... Porque haveria de ser diferente com ele??  
  
As lágrimas continuavam a banhar-lhe o rosto, agora não só as dela mas também as suas... Choravam juntos... Chorava por a ver chorar e ela chorava por o ver sofrer...  
  
Quis pedir-lhe para que acreditasse, que acreditasse que ele ia ficar bem... quis pedir-lhe para lhe desejar boa sorte de novo... Queria que ela gritasse de dor... não queria aquele silêncio, aquelas lágrimas de dor inconformada...  
  
Abriu os olhos lentamente e conseguiu visualizá-la... Perfeita como sempre... ela seria sempre prefeita aos seus olhos, mesmo que tivesse vestida de farrapos e toda suja...  
  
Juntou todas as forças que lhe restavam e fez a sua mão deslizar até à parte de trás do pescoço dela, em seguida puxou a face dela contra a sua... e sentiu os seus lábios tocarem-se...  
  
Durante alguns segundos o sangue tronou a correr mais forte, a cor voltou às suas faces, o brilho aos seus olhos... Mas todos os segundos chegam ao fim...  
  
~ We've seen the best of times  
  
We've seen the worst of times  
  
Been through hell and high water together  
  
Diamond bright and tear stained memories  
  
These are the times I'll remember forever  
  
If you believe in me, like I believe in you  
  
Without a care for the why or the wherefore  
  
I will be there for you  
  
And you'll be there for me  
  
And if this is the last place God made  
  
And yours is the last face I see  
  
Just felling close to you  
  
That's good enough for me  
  
And if this is the last place God made  
  
You know it's the last place I want to be  
  
Just felling close to you  
  
That's good enough, that's good enough, good enough... ~  
  
  
  
Se ele pudesse ter visto...  
  
Ter visto o sorriso de Ginny apagar-se da sua face e dar lugar ao terror quando tinha visto que ele não reagia mais...  
  
Se ele pudesse ter ouvido o seu berro que ecoou pelas paredes de Hogwarts e se entranhou para sempre nas suas fissuras...  
  
Se ele pudesse ter sentido o desespero com o qual ela o agarrou...  
  
Se ele pudesse ter provado os lábios dela mais uma vez quando ela o beijou de novo...  
  
Se ele pudesse ter impedido que um Ron banhado em lágrimas e uma Hermione completamente histérica o arrancassem dos braços de Ginny e lhe dessem uma chapada para ela acordar do transe em que estava...  
  
Mas ele não pode... Não pode porque...  
  
~ And if this is the last place God made  
  
And yours is the last face I see  
  
Just felling close to you  
  
That's good enough for me  
  
And if this is the last place God made  
  
You know it's the last place I want to be  
  
Just felling close to you  
  
That's good enough for me... ~  
  
Não pode porque estava perdido nas sombras da morte...  
  
~ If this is the last... ~   
  
N.A: Não me batam!!! Não me batam!! Mas deixem Reviwes!!! :p 


End file.
